


Następstwo faktów

by skyeofskynet



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakt pierwszy: w jego sypialni, po prawej stronie łóżka, śpi Ianto Jones. Fakt drugi: Owen wie, że jest w dupie. Od kilku godzin niedosłownie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Następstwo faktów

**Author's Note:**

> Pomiędzy 1x13 End of Time a 2x01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, z nawiązaniem do 2x12 Fragments.  
> Roonowi, który mi kazał to napisać.

Jest piąta rano, poniedziałek, gdy Owen siedzi na obitej brązowym welurem kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu. Ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Od podłogi wciąż trochę ciągnie chłodem i ziębi bose stopy. W ramach śniadania, Owen trzyma w ręku szklankę whisky. Analizuje fakty.

Fakt pierwszy: w jego sypialni, po prawej stronie łóżka, śpi Ianto Jones. Fakt drugi: Owen wie, że jest w dupie. Od kilku godzin niedosłownie.

 

•

 

Fakt pierwszy raz jeszcze.

W dwa tygodnie po zniknięciu Jacka dochodzi do przetasowania władzy. Tosh zostaje ranna, Owen rzuca to wszystko w cholerę, Gwen krzyczy, a potem przenosi się do gabinetu Jacka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Łącznie przewrót trwa około trzech godzin.

Ianto wykonuje swoją pracę. Podaje kawę, odbiera telefony, tuszuje wypadki, podpisuje raporty idealną kopią podpisu Jacka. Owen miał ich na swoim biurku całkiem dużo.

 

A może fakt pierwszy: Jack znika.

Tuż po tym, jak Owen wsadza mu kulkę w głowę, Jack zmartwychwstaje, świat prawie się kończy i to właśnie przez nich, obrońców od siedmiu boleści. Jack znów umiera i znów zmartwychwstaje, całuje Herbatkę na środku centrali, wybacza im wszystkim wszystkie grzechy, a potem równo to wszystko pierdoli. W gruncie rzeczy Owen go rozumie. Co nie sprawia, że jest choć trochę mniej wściekły.

 

Fakt drugi.

W dwa tygodnie po zniknięciu Jacka i pięć godzin po zmianach u władzy, Owen idzie do baru. Zamawia sześć strzałów i wypija je wszystkie, jeden po drugim. Wie dokładnie, jak za kilka lat będzie wyglądała jego wątroba. I tak nie zamierza jej nikomu oddawać.

Później podstawia się do dziewczyny jakiegoś draba, za co obrywa w pysk. Daje się uderzyć raz i drugi, a potem kopnąć w żołądek.

Następny cios nie pada. Dryblas leży na ziemi, na szczątkach połamanego krzesła, a Owena wywleka na zewnątrz nie kto inny jak Ianto Jones.

Odwal się, próbuje mu powiedzieć. Otwiera usta i w tej samej chwili ląduje głową w fontannie.

 

Fakt drugi, dalej.

Owen kaszle i pluje wodą. Ianto wciąż trzyma go za kołnierz bluzy, tuż nad taflą i Owen widzi wyraźnie wszystkie drobne leżące na kamiennym dnie.

— Okej, już okej — mówi, przecierając oczy, ale gnojek najwyraźniej postanawia się upewnić, bo Owen ponownie ląduje pod wodą. Być może Herbatka czerpie z tego jakąś niezdrową satysfakcję.

Knykcie prawej ręki Ianto krwawią, zauważa później.

 

Fakt trzeci.

Herbatka nie jest dobry w terenie, ale szybko się uczy. Owen ratuje mu tyłek kilka razy, zanim Ianto zaczyna robić to samo i Owen coraz częściej pozwalać mu się kryć. To nie żaden dowód zaufania, tylko polecenie Gwen, ale niech Herbatka interpretuje to jak chce.

 

Fakt czwarty: Ianto Jones ma problemy.

Mało sypia. Jest ostatnim, który wychodzi i pierwszym, który pojawia się w pracy, by przywitać ich kawą i złymi wiadomościami. Być może czasem nawet tu nocuje, hiperpoprawny Ianto z zadatkami na nerwicę natręctw, który nawet teraz nie przestaje nosić garniturów, swojego prywatnego kocyka bezpieczeństwa. W Londynie był biurowym chłopcem pracującym osiem godzin dziennie i w co drugą sobotę. Trafił tu z zespołem stresu pourazowego, który Owen przegapił albo zignorował.

Diagnoza: niezdrowy pracoholizm i ostre uzależnienie od kofeiny. Problemy. Bardzo dużo problemów.

(Fakt: Owen Harper nie jest pieprzonym psychologiem.)

 

Fakt piąty. Rozmawiają.

Owen siedzi na własnym stole do autopsji, tylko w spodniach, za to z wielką szramą na plecach – przedśmiertna zemsta Weevila Boba.

— Umiem się sam zszyć — protestuje.

— Na plecach?

Wie, że Ianto unosi brwi albo przewraca oczami. Ma całą gamę min związaną z unoszeniem brwi. Oczami też wyraża więcej niż tysiącem słów.

— Ma mi być ładnie, Herbatka — rzuca tylko.

— Życzysz sobie kolorowej nitki czy mam zacząć haftować?

(Fakt szósty: Ianto Jones potrafi być sukinsynem. Nie żeby Owen był zaskoczony.)

Albo siedzą razem w barze, tylko we dwóch, bo Gwen i Tosh już dawno poszły do domu. Ianto dla odmiany ma na sobie dżinsy i koszulkę. Choć raz nie wygląda jakby połknął kij, tylko jak ktoś trzy lata młodszy od niego.

— Jack nas wyruchał — stwierdza w końcu Owen, w ramach puenty kończącej dyskusję o przemeblowaniu centrali. — Ciebie nawet dosłownie.

— Zdarza się — odpowiada Herbatka i dalej pije swoje piwo. Żadnego: nie masz racji, żadnego: jest inaczej, żadnego: wal się, Owen. Fakty mówią same za siebie.  
Stawia następną kolejkę.

— Jack zatrudnił mnie, gdy kosmita zabił moją narzeczoną — mówi raz i niech Herbatka rozumie przez to co chce.

— Pieprzyłem Jacka jeszcze gdy żyła Lisa — odpowiada Ianto.

(Fakt: Psychologia na pewno ma na to jakąś odpowiedź. Owen nie.)

 

Fakt siódmy: Gdy Ianto wyjdzie już ze swojej skorupki, potrafi być zabawny. To całkiem miła odmiana.

 

Fakt: Owen nie lubi Ianto. Nie ma powodu. W zimne dni wciąż boli go rana po postrzale, a jest pieprzony marzec.

Fakt: Ianto Jones naprawdę dobrze całuje.

Fakt: seks z Ianto to jeden z najlepszych, jakie Owen ostatnio miał. Nie zastanawia się, o czym to świadczy.

 

•

 

Wniosek: jeden. Owen Harper wkopał się w kolejne wielkie gówno. Na stole stoi pusta szklanka po whisky. Owen ma siniaki na biodrach. Podłoga jest cholernie zimna, próg od sypialni skrzypi.

Ianto śpi z lekko uchylonymi ustami i kołdrą skłębioną na wysokości bioder.

Na zewnątrz robi się szaro. Okna sypialni wychodzą na wschód, więc Owen zaciąga zasłony.


End file.
